Left IWAOI Oneshot
by Udon Katsudon
Summary: Oikawa Tooru mencintai Iwaizumi Hajime. Dia pikir juga sebaliknya, namun ada sesuatu hal yang menahannya untuk mengungkapkan, yaitu Kenyataan. /bad sumary T T/ YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru)


**Left**

 _Udon Katsudon_

 ** _Oneshot,_** _Angst, Drama,Tragedy, lilbitOOC!Oikawa_

 ** _YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru)_**

 **©Haruichi Furudate ,** hanya meminjam karakternya.

Ini hanya fiksi belaka yg terlahir dari pemikiran gaje saia.

Typo, bahasa nonbaku, kegajean yang ada mohon dimaklumi ^^

Silakan membaca!

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ^^**

* * *

 **-Left-**

 _Dahulu, ada sepasang tangan yang tercipta dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Jemari mereka saling menaut, kuat, kokoh, saling melengkapi. Tangan kanan, tangan yang begitu lembut, halus, indah jemarinya lapang menerima tangan kiri yang keras, kaku dan kasar. Tak apa, aku akan melengkapinya, pikir tangan kanan. Mereka saling berpikir tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan tautan itu._

 _Dapatkah aku bertahan?- tangan kiri begitu cemas._

* * *

"Universitas Tokyo ya?" Oikawa bersandar di bahu seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki bernama Iwaizumi itu masih tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, fakultas teknik… gimana, keren 'kan?" Oikawa menanggapi dengan mengangguk kepala. Iwaizumi menarik lengan jaket yang tertindih kepala Oikawa. "Kita beda Universitas, Iwa-chan…" kata Oikawa tidak menampakkan wajah ceria. Genggaman di secarik kertas angket tertulis nama Iwaizumi melemah.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…"

" _Hidoii_.." Oikawa menampar wajah Iwaizumi dengan kertas. Iwaizumi tertawa kecil.

Oikawa memeluk Iwaizumi, "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba galau…" tanya Iwaizumi sambil menarik ujung rambut Oikawa beberapa kali. "Gak papa…" lirihnya.

 _Ini awalnya, iya kan?_ –Oikawa.

* * *

 _Tangan kiri terus mengeluh dengan kondisinya yang makin terpuruk. Ia tidak sengaja melukai tangan kanan, banyak bekas luka di sana._

 _Tangan kiri berpikir, mungkin dengan tidak ada dirinya tangan kanan bisa kembali indah._

 _Aku tidak apa-apa_ _, tangan kanan tetap menautkan jemarinya, walau gemetar._

 _Kau yakin?_ _Tangan kiri melemahkan tautannya._

 _Jangan lakukan itu!_ _Cegah tangan kanan._

 _Mungkin aku memang harus pergi –pikir tangan kiri._

* * *

"Me..nikah?" Oikawa bertanya sangat tidak percaya. Angin malam berhembus agak kencang, sanggup untuk menggerakan dedaunan dan ayunan kosong di taman bermain kota. Iwaizumi turun dari ayunan yang ia tumpangi.

Iwaizumi memandang ke langit, "Ya.. perjodohan, orang tuaku khawatir kalau aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan…" jelas laki-laki yang resmi berusia 29 tahun ini. Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi tanpa berkedip. Sampai-sampai ia tertegun saat telapak tangan Iwaizumi menekan kepalanya, "Wajahmu jelek banget…. Kenapa sih?" Oikawa memegang telapak tangan Iwaizumi.

"Enggak..enggak papa.." Oikawa dengan berat menarik senyumnya. Iwaizumi ikut tersenyum, "Jawabanmu kaya cewek, di tanya kenapa pasti jawab gak papa.."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau masih ingin sendiri, tapi siapa yang tega melihat ibunya menangis dan hanya memanggil namamu?" Iwaizumi melirik Oikawa sambil menaikkan satu alis. Oikawa tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk berdiam diri. Alis Iwaizumi menaut, setitik kekhawatiran muncul dalam benaknya.

"Ah.. begini.. begini.." Iwaizumi bertekuk lutut di hadapan Oikawa. Merogoh sakunya, menyajikan sebuah kotak berisi dua _milgrain wedding ring_ dengan sisi luar yang cembung. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" kata Oikawa menahan tawa.

"Diem…" kata Iwaizumi. "Kalau di film, mempelai pria pasti melakukan ini. Terus, dia bilang, _will you marry me_? Nah, habis itu…."

Oikawa berdiri, "Mempelai wanita akan berkata, _Yes.. I'll do._ Gitu?" Iwaizumi mendongak sambil tersenyum lebar, "Benar. Lalu, saling memakai cincin…" keduanya bergantian memakai satu pasang cincin itu.

Iwaizumi meraih tangan Oikawa, "Lalu, mempelai pria akan mencium punggung tangan mempelai wanita, seperti ini…" Iwaizumi mencium punggung tangan Oikawa tapi kedua matanya mamandang lurus Oikawa.

Oikawa tersenyum getir, begitu hangat dan nyaman genggaman laki-laki ini. "Dan akhirnya mereka saling berciuman…kan?" Iwaizumi tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Tapi karena kau ini laki-laki jadi aku menciummu seperti ini.." Iwaizumi mengecup pipi kanan Oikawa singkat. Perlu diketahui jika itu adalah jurus andalan mereka sejak kecil ketika salah satu mereka sedang bersedih.

Oikawa memalingkan muka, ia menepuk dahi Iwaizumi, "Umurmu tuh udah tua, masih kaya anak kecil!" kata Oikawa.

Perlahan Oikawa memandang cincin di jari manisnya, "Cantik.." katanya. "Kan…" sahut Iwaizumi bangga.

"Dengan ini, kita resmi menikah…" Iwaizumi kembali duduk di samping Oikawa. "Bego…" Oikawa tertawa memandang kaki. Iwaizumi mengayun pelan, seirama angin malam.

"Serius…" timpal Iwaizumi tiba-tiba, seketika Oikawa sudah menatapnya. "Eh?"

"Ah, lupakan. Simpan cincin ini.." Iwaizumi bernada memerintah. "Kenapa?"

Iwaizumi menghela nafas, "Aku salah membelinya, harusnya _comfort fit,_ perasaan juga gak ada bedanya.." keluhnya.

" _Sou ka_.." Iwaizumi melepas cincinnya, dan menaruhnya di jemari Oikawa yang lain. "Kusoikawa…" panggil Iwaizumi.

"Iya, Iwa-chan.."

Iwaizumi akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum, "Kau harus datang di pernikahanku, kalau enggak, kubunuh.." Oikawa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menonton pertandinganmu.."

"Serius?!" tanya Oikawa antusias. Iwaizumi mengangguk mantap.

"Janji?"

"Iya….."

"Iwa-chan.." Ia memeluk leher Iwaizumi erat, Iwaizumi menjaga keseimbangan dirinya. _Yokatta, dia sudah tenang…maaf Kusoikawa._

Oikawa memeluk Iwaizumi dengan kebimbangan. Dadanya sesak.

Sesak antara cinta dan kecewa.

* * *

 _Hanya tersisa satu jari yang mengubungkan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri. Jemari paling lemah, kelingking. Tangan kiri masih kuat seperti biasanya, akan tetapi, tangan kanan…_

 _Lepaskan saja, kau bebas. Kata tangan kiri._

 _Tangan kanan perlahan melemah, tangan kiri melepas tautannya. Hingga mereka menghilang perlahan._

* * *

"Oi, jangan ngelamun.." Iwaizumi memecah keheningan dalam malam. Oikawa sedikit tersentak, pandangan matanya mulai melembut ke arah Iwaizumi.

Malam kesepuluh bulan Desember mulai menampakkan dingin dan salju turun tidak terlalu ganas. Mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu setelah lebih kurang 3 tahun sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. _Oden_ yang dibeli Iwaizumi mulai mendingin, belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Oikawa sibuk memandang laki-laki yang tengah berayun perlahan. Taman yang sepi itu hanya menyisakan secuil kenangan masa muda. Masa muda ya? Iya, bahwa pada kenyataannya mereka sudah berkepala tiga.

Iwaizumi menoleh pada Oikawa, ia sedikit berdecak. Tangan kanannya terulur meraih satu _oden_ , memamerkannya pada Oikawa. "Aaa..." tatihnya dengan dua alis yang terangkat. _Dia_ _pucat_ , kata Iwaizumi khawatir.

Oikawa membuka mulutnya dan langsung melahap. "Iwa-chan..." panggil sang mantan setter tim bola voli nasional ini.

Iwaizumi menyahut,"Hmm.." tangannya masih menyuapi Oikawa. "Masih ingat dongeng Tangan Kanan dan Tangan Kiri?"

Iwaizumi perlahan tersenyum, sangat tampan dengan usianya yang sudah matang, "Tentu saja, anaku sangat suka, tiap malam pasti dia ke kamarku dan bilang, _Pa, tangan kanan, tangan kiri..._ "

Senyuman yang samar Oikawa pun ditunjukkan, " _Yokatta_..." perlu diketahui bahwa cerita itu berasal dari tugas mengarang Iwaizumi dan Oikawa semasa sekolah dasar.

Hawa dingin membuat nafas mengeluarkan kepulan hangat. Iwaizumi membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Oikawa memandang tanah yang berubah warna menjadi putih,"Harus operasi..." ia tersenyum getir. Baru saja surat rujukan sampai dan sore tadi Dokter Kei menelfonnya. "Aku kangen kamu, Iwa-chan…" Iwaizumi memandang Oikawa lembut, ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya. "Iya, aku juga…"

Iwaizumi berdiri dari ayunan. Menjatuhkan lututnya di depan Oikawa. "Cepat sembuh ya.." kemudian dikecupnya lutut kanan Oikawa dengan lembut. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar sambil mendongak.

Oikawa terkesan, ia menahan tawa. "Apa sih.." Oikawa menekan dahi Iwaizumi dengan telunjuknya. Malam semakin dingin dengan hembusan angin.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur.." kata Iwaizumi masih dengan posisinya. "Kenapa?"

Iwaizumi mengangkat kedua bahu, tidak tahu "Firasat, mungkin?" Oikawa mengangguk kecil. Firasat? Tentu saja, entah kenapa jantung Oikawa berdetak lebih kencang, rasa khawatir muncul.

Keduanya diam hingga Oikawa merogoh sakunya, "Iwa-chan ada yang mau aku berikan..." Oikawa menunjukkan sebuah kotak persegi yang warnanya sehitam langit malam.

"Buka sekarang ya?" Oikawa menarik kembali tangannya. Kotak itu bersembunyi di punggung Oikawa.

"Kau harus janji, buka kotak ini besok..." alis Iwaizumi menaut, tapi ia tetap menjaga senyumnya.

Iwaizumi menyetujuinya, "Iya, aku janji.." lalu Oikawa benar-benar memberikannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, gugup.

"Kalau begitu..." Oikawa berdiri. Merapikan mantel dan mempererat balutan syal abu-abunya. "Aku harus pulang.." pamitnya sambil tersenyum. Oikawa memandang kakinya yang bergetar dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. _Ayolah jangan sekarang,_ pinta laki-laki berambut coklat ini. Iwaizumi mengikuti langkahnya, " _Daijoubu ka?"_ Oikawa mengangguk.

Iwaizumi melihat cara Oikawa berjalan menjauh. Terlihat sekali bahwa lututnya hampir tidak menekuk sedikit pun. Iwaizumi menyusulnya dengan lari kecil. Ia memegang tangan Oikawa, "Ayo pulang bersama.."

Hangat. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Oikawa. Rasa hangat yang terasa hingga ujung rambutnya.

Iwaizumi heran saat menatap wajah Oikawa yang tiba-tiba berubah. Salah satu matanya menyipit diikuti desis nafas, ia seperti kesakitan.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi menahan tubuh Oikawa yang limbung. Oikawa nyaris menyentuh tanah. "Maaf Iwa-chan, aku bisa.. aku.. bisa.." Oikawa mencoba berdiri tegak lagi. Namun, hasilnya sama.

 _Kondisinya seburuk ini?_ Pikir Iwaizumi sambil membimbingnya menuju sebuah pelukan.

Oikawa menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Iwaizumi. Tidak ingin melihat wajah laki-laki ini, karena dia tahu, pasti akan sama. Ia benci tatapan iba, tak terkecuali Iwaizumi. Rasa malu yang sudah tak berujung. Mau mati rasanya. Tapi, ia hanya ingin menikmati pelukan kecil ini.

"Iwa-chan..." panggil Oikawa terdengar samar.

Iwaizumi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Oikawa. Memejamkan mata.

"Hajime..." panggil Oikawa sekali lagi, lebih lirih.

"Aku di sini, Tooru.." suara yang menusuk indra pendengaran Oikawa. Suaranya lirih dan menenangkan, Oikawa tidak mungkin siap meninggalkannya. "Iwa-chan…" panggil Oikawa sambil bersembunyi di syal Iwaizumi, ingin sekali ia menghirup aroma Iwaizumi.

Mengucap syukur kala Iwaizumi memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Nama yang terucap dari bibir yang biasanya hanya bisa memaki. Oikawa mencoba sekuat tenaga, menatap seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Tangan Oikawa berpindah di pipi Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi bingung.

Kedua kelopak mata Iwaizumi terbuka lebar saat Oikawa menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Oikawa heran, perlahan sedih. Ia berharap ada rasa manis dalam ciumannya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Hanya rasa hambar dengan bibir bergetar. Iwaizumi pun hanya diam.

"Maaf…" tuturnya kemudian.

* * *

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Iwaizumi di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah. Jalanan yang hanya menyisakan lampu dan tiupan angin. Oikawa menggeleng, dia bohong.

Lututnya semakin sakit saat Iwaizumi menggendongnya seperti ini. "Terima kasih, Iwa-chan.."

"Simpan kata terima kasihmu untuk 3 mangkuk ramen setelah operasi..." Oikawa tertawa. Iwaizumi lega.

"Iwa-chan.."

"Hmm.."

"Jangan menangis ya kalau besok aku pergi..." Iwaizumi berhenti berjalan, ia menoleh.

"Maksudnya, pergi operasi..." jelas Oikawa. Iwaizumi mengangkat dagunya sejenak. "Enggak akan..."

Dokter Kei yang sekaligus sahabatnya akan menjemput Oikawa pagi hari nanti. Setelah itu, ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit pusat untuk menjalani operasi. Oikawa tersenyum, saat mengetahui prosentase keberhasilan operasi itu tidak lebih dari 40%. Tindakan selanjutnya? Mungkin amputasi, itu yang ada di kepala Oikawa.

Tidak masalah baginya. Oikawa mengeratkan dekapannya di leher Iwaizumi, berusaha tidak menangis. Akan tetapi, ia kalah. Oikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengisolasi suara isakan yang mungkin lolos. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia menangis karena satu alasan jelas.

 _Tiada lagi cincin yang menghiasi jemari Iwaizumi._

Iwaizumi menolak dengan sopan ketika Ibu Oikawa menawarinya untuk beristirahat. Langkahnya terasa berat saat meninggalkan halaman rumah sahabatnya. Mungkin Iwaizumi akan tersenyum kecut saat mendengar kata sahabat, mungkin lebih dari sahabat?

Iwaizumi menembus malam ini hanya dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada rasa ngantuk sedikitpun, _gak bisa tidur lagi deh.._ pikirnya sambil berjalan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk.

" _Oka-san..._ "

 _" Hajime, hak asuh Tobio jatuh di tanganmu. Itu hasil keputusannya..."_

Iwaizumi memandang salju yang turun perlahan.

* * *

Iwaizumi memandangi pantulan diri dari cermin. Ia mengagumi dandanannya hari ini. Kemeja hitam yang nantinya akan di balut jas dengan warna yang sama. Mata tajamnya melirik jam sejenak, masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Si bodoh itu pasti senang..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Iwaizumi mengambil nafas tenang, andai ini hanya mimpi, dia ingin sekali bangun dan bertemu Oikawa.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu seorang anak yang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya di kamar. Bagaimanapun hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Dilipatnya kemeja hingga batas siku, kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan sejak SMA.

Perasaan baru dua hari lalu ia menerima kabar yang terucap dari Ibu Oikawa via telfon.

 _Hajime, Oikawa mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Keadaannya kritis-_

 _Saya akan ke sana sekarang._

"Belum juga ditraktir ramen.." lirihnya sambil tertawa. Iwaizumi duduk di ranjang, sampai detik ini ia masih bertahan dengan janjinya. Tidak akan menangis jika Oikawa pergi, setidaknya ia ingin sekali mempercayai apa yang di sebut firasat.

Kotak sehitam langit malam yang masih menganggur di atas meja lampu. Tidak apa kan jika ia membukanya sekarang?

Tangan Iwaizumi meraih kotak itu, segera membuka. Ada secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak lebih kecil. Iwaizumi merasa dadanya terhempas, sedikit rasa ngilu dan sesak. Dua buah cincin yang pernah diberikan dulu masih rapi dan indah.

Ah, ingin rasanya Iwaizumi memeluk dan menciumi setiap garis wajah Oikawa. Sedikit membisikkan kata-kata manis yang pastinya membuat Oikawa bersemu, atau bahkan memukulnya. Ingin rasanya.

Secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian. Berwarna biru pastel. Mata Iwaizumi mencoba memahami.

* * *

 _Iwa-chan._

 _Aku kembalikan cincin yang kau beri dulu. Masih cantik kan? Apalagi kalau di pakai di jari istrimu._

 _Iwa-chan terima kasih sudah datang di pertandingan terakhirku . Tapi aku sedih tim kita kalah. Hehe,_

 _Kau tau? Di hari pernikahanmu , aku sempat tidak ingin datang._

 _Aku bahkan tidak lihat saat kalian berciuman, masa bodoh._

 _Aku tidak menyukainya. Harusnya aku yang kau cium. Seperti malam itu, saat kita 'menikah'._

 _Hey, suatu hari nanti kalau aku tidur bangunkan aku, kalau aku tidak bangun, pastikan kau tetap tersenyum ya, jangan nangis._

 _Itu saja, selebihnya tidak penting._

 _Yang terpenting, aku sayang kamu, Hajime._

 _Karena kita sudah menikah._

 _Ah iya, setelah aku operasi jalan-jalan yuk. Ajak istri dan anakmu juga gak papa. Malah lebih ramai 'kan?_

 _-Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

"Papa? Kenapa nangis?" Seorang anak berumur hampir 3 tahun menghampiri Iwaizumi. Balutan jas dan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat sudah menampakkan ketampanannya.

Iwaizumi Tobio, memegang lutut sang ayah dengan jemari kecilnya. "Tobio ganteng banget..." ucap Iwaizumi memegang kepala Tobio lembut.

"Papa sedih?" Siratan kekhawatiran anak ini begitu kuat. Tobio beralih memegang tangan Iwaizumi, sedikit merematnya.

Iwaizumi menangis tanpa suara, ia biarkan airmata terjun bebas begitu saja. Ia menarik Tobio ke dalam pelukan, Tobio melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Iwaizumi.

"Tobio-chan, bisa janji sama Papa?"

"Apa?" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kepala Tobio.

"Jangan tinggalin Papa ya, janji?" Setelah itu terdengar isakan yang samar. Tobio melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang sang ayah yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

"Tobio janji, Papa jangan nangis.." Tobio dengan jemari rapuhnya mengusap kedua pipi Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar, "Iya, sayang." Tobio melepaskan diri. Ia berdiri di depan Iwaizumi sambil menarik tangan Iwaizumi yang sudah tak terhiasi cincin.

"Ayo Papa, jangan buat Paman Tooru menunggu kita..." Iwaizumi berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Sebelumnya ia meraih jas. "Tobio, tunggu." Tobio menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang sang ayah yang kembali ke kamar.

Iwaizumi mengambil satu cincin, memakainya dengan cepat. Ia harus bergegas, tidak ingin terlambat.

Sesuai dengan jam pemakaman hari ini.

* * *

 **The End**

Yo! Lama tak jumpa/? XDD

Saia minta maaf kalau sudah membuat uke Iwaizumi tersiksa hehehe /ketawa jahat/ /ditendang/

FF ini terlahir karena saia tiba-tiba galau/? denger playlist lagu mellow sendiri sekali lagi ini hanya fiktif belakan ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^

Review sangat membantu ^^

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^**


End file.
